Voltron Legendary Defender: The Lost Prince
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: "He-help" Keith called weakly but doubted it would leave the room, "ple-please hel-help" He was so close to giving up hope that anyone would come when the bathroom door slid open. Keith weakly lifted his head and indigo eyes met ocean blue. (I Couldn't Get This Idea Out Of My Head!) Cover is in Deviant Art by RatchetLover1 (It is the 'Mature Content')
1. Keith

Prologue:

Keith has always known he was different, ever since the dreams and sickness.

The dreams were about a strange place, a beautiful place. The place had a majestic silver and blue castle and fields upon fields of vibrant violet flowers. Animals, not accustomed to Earth, roamed as many different species played and interacted. He has had them ever since... well... for as long as he could remember.

The sickness is on and off; no one could predict when it would start or when it would end.

The first time Keith remember it happening was his first orphanage, when three older boys decided to teach him his "place". One of them had pulled out a knife and Keith had gotten so afraid. The next thing he knew was a burning pain than nothing. He awoke in the hospital 3 weeks later and was put in another orphanage.

The second time was at the Galaxy Garrison. After Iverson had said the Kerberos Mission had failed and Keith felt pure unbridled rage. A familiar pain began to form in his chest and it spread through his entire body. He awoke in the med-bay, after a week he was discharge and kicked out of the Garrison. Apparently, he had punched Iverson in the eye before he had passed out.

So, he knew he was different. He just didn't expect to be part alien.


	2. Lance

Prologue 2

Lance didn't remember his life before his 11th birthday and he was okay with that. Sort of.

On his twelfth birthday, he asked his mother why he cannot remember and she said it was because of 'an accident' but hadn't explained further.

On his thirteenth birthday, he had asked his father about the accident and said it was because 'he had fallen'.

On his thirteenth birthday, he asked his older brother about why he had fallen and his brother said 'he didn't know'.

On his fourteenth birthday, he asked his older sister where he had fallen and she said 'near a shack in the lone desert.'

On his fifteenth birthday (the day he went to the Galaxy Garrison), he had asked his whole family where he had fallen from and they were silent before his younger sister stepped forward.

"From the stars" she had said without a shred of lie.

Lance didn't understand then. Now he did. Staring at the familiar faces of a woman, a Princess, and a man, her advisor. He didn't know why, but they were familiar. But not as familiar as his Rival who, for some reason, Lances brain supplied he wasn't supposed to look the way he did. But they did.

Now Lance just had to figure out why.


	3. Stronger Than Before

Chapter One:

Keith leaned against Shiro as they, Kolivan and Antock made their way to the Red Lion. Antock held Keith's knife (blade?) in his belt when Keith changed back into his black and red armour **(AN: Looks like the Original armour but is black where Original is white)** and given it back to him. The four entered the metal animal and Keith was helped to the pilots' chair. As he piloted the Lion out of the disturbance field Shiro activated to comms.

The hybrid took a deep breath and held it for a minute before letting it out. The panic that ran through him calmed and thee slight ache in his chest dulled.

He landed the Red Lion in its hanger before slowly standing up so he wouldn't jar his wounds and he won't get dizzy. Shiro led the three out of the metallic cat. The hybrid left the room after they were all dismissed and, because he didn't want to bother Coran, made his was to his room.

The door slid open and he quickly stripped out of his armour and clothing, dumping them on the floor without a care in the world (space?), before going into the connect washroom and stepped into the shower. He put the water on the highest (hottest) temperature and leaned against the wall. The 18-year-old allowed the sizzling heat burn and beat him.

His eyes closed and the dull throb that was permanently in his chest numbed as the burning water punished him. A salty taste filled the edges of his mouth and a sob ripped itself free from his throat.

Keith covered his mouth with his dominant hand to quiet the sad and pathetic **(AN: I AM NOT CALLING KEITH PATHETIC!)** sounds. The numbness got obliterated when the familiar sensation of his illness broke free full force. It hurt so much that the hybrid couldn't move or scream. The fire reached his lungs and bran at the same time than nothing.

* * *

The first thing he registered was the pitter-patter or water pouring down. The next thing he noticed was the cold. He shivered and curled up as the freezing cold liquid bit his unsheltered flesh and tickled his nose. A hoarse cough weakly left his mouth as another wave of cold ran through him.

"He-help" Keith called weakly but doubted it would leave the room, "ple-please hel-help"

He was so close to giving up hope that anyone would come when the bathroom door slid open. Keith weakly lifted his head and indigo eyes met ocean blue.


	4. Strange Feeling of Fear

Chapter Two:

Lance was washing off his beauty mask when the sudden feeling to make sure Keith was fine hit him. He tried to ignore it but it grew stronger and stronger. The lanky boy let out a sigh and left his room before following the feeling to a familiar door.

'Keiths' room?' Lance hummed before knocking.

No answer.

"Keith?" Lance called as he rapped on the door again, "are you in there?"

Still no answer.

Lance huffed and was about to leave to check in the Training Room when his sharp hearing picked up the sound of running water from within. The tall boy placed his hand on the pad causing the door to open. He looked around the room in surprise; black and red armour laid on the ground, black under armour was slightly torn and looked darker around the shoulder area, and droplets of blood headed to the closed doors of the bathroom.

Lance strolled quickly to the bathroom door and opened it. He froze when he saw dull indigo eyes mixed with violet specks staring at him before rolling in the back of Keith's head. Lance ran over to the boy and grabbed a towel. He laid the towel on the ground before taking the smaller boy out of the shower and laying his cold form on the makeshift bed. He turned the cold water off before turning his undivided attention to the pale male.

Lance scrubbed his rival dry before moving him to his bed and putting on boxers and the warmest + the softest clothing he could find in the closets. After that, Lance wrapped the blanket around the other boy but it didn't seem to help. The 17-year-old hesitated before crawling onto the bed and wrapping his arms around the shivering boy after laying down. Lance pulled the lean boy to his chest and shared his body heat with the cold boy.

The 17-year-olds eyes drooped closed and the last thing he saw was his rivals' mullet before sleep took him.


	5. Feeling of Warmth When You Are Found

Chapter Three:

'Warm. Why is it warm?'

Keith groaned as he opened indigo eyes. He glanced around and was surprised to find himself in his room when the last thing he remember was freezing. The hybrid let out a groan when he moved his stiff muscles. He tried to sit up so that he could stretch but lanky yet strong arms held him to a very warm chest.

He slowly turned his head to see Lance... asleep... in the same bed... cuddling him. Keith gasped and stiffened when this registered to his brain before his cheeks heated up as he stared at the sleeping Cuban.

The other boy shifted and slowly opened his ocean blue eyes. The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Lances eyes brightened and he tackled Keith in a hug.

"KEITH! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Lance shouted in excitement.

Keith made an uncomfortable noise and Lance let go before sitting up allowing the other boy to do the same.

"Uh...ya?" 'why is he acting like this?' Keith said than thought, "why wouldn't I be?"

Lance frowned, "you don't remember?"

Keith looked at him with a 'what do you think' face and Lance sighed.

"I had a feeling you were in trouble so I came to check on you but when I got here you didn't answer the door. I was about to go to the Training Room when I heard your shower going so I opened the door. I saw your armour and under armour on the ground and a trail of blood leading to the bathroom.

I got worried so I went into your bathroom and you looked at me before passing out. I dried you off and put you in the warmest PJs I could find, you were still cold so I shared my body heat with you." Lance explained.

Keith felt his heart flutter at the act of kindness before he shoved it down and burying it. 'He just helped me because he thinks I'm human' Keith sighed and looked away from the Blue Paladin, 'if he knew what I really was he would hate me.'

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Lance asked and the hybrid just realized he was crying.

"Nothing" Keith said quickly as he wiped his tears away.

"Nah-uh tell me" Lance demanded.

"I Told You" Keith glared, "It's No-"

"I know what you said" Lance cut him off, "I just don't believe you"

Keith stared at his rival and sighed as he looked away and murmured something.

"What?" Lance asked.

"You won't like me if I told you" Keith said louder, "and I mean go near, talk to and you'll treat different"

Lance stared at him, "I promise I won't treat you different"

Keith closed his eyes, "you don't know that"

Lance hummed, "maybe not, but I promise on Guazavar Honor"

Keith gave the lanky boy a blank look.

"It's a thing my siblings and I did every time we promised something. If we break the promise the one you promised gets to tell the breaker of the promise what to do for a week and they cannot complain," Lance explained and Keith nodded in understanding.

The hesitant hybrid looked at the worried Cuban and gulped 'now or never'.

"I'm part Galra" Keith blurted before bracing himself to be attacked or left.

To his surprise none of that happened. Lances eyes softened even more (Keith had no idea how) and he laughed.

Keith sputtered, "what's so funny?!"

"I-I thought it was serious!" Lance laughed.

"'SERIOUS'!" Keith snarled, "THIS IS SERIOUS!"

Lance stopped laughing and stared at the older boy, "how is it- you didn't know?"

The hybrid gaped at the other boy, "How Did You Know?!"

Lance blinked twice before listing off the evidence, "you purr in your sleep, you have anger issues, you follow your instincts way more than anyone else, your ears twitch sometimes, your mullet is awful and you have INDIGO EYES! HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW?!"

Keith stared, eyes wide at the Cuban, "I-I guess I didn't think about it"

Lance huffed before the two lapsed in comfortable silence.

"How come I found you unconscious in the shower with cold water running?" Lance questioned after a minute of silence.

Keith debated on telling him the truth but settled on a half-truth, "I um... I must have passed out due to the shock of finding out"

Lance nodded in acceptance before getting up and heading to the door.

"You all may think I am an idiot but I know when someone is lying to me" Lance said as he placed his hand on the pad.

Keith felt his chest tighten and opened his mouth to say something but stayed silent when the taller boy held up his light brown hand.

"You don't have to tell me, but you should tell someone in case it happens again"

Than he was gone. Keith stared at where Lance had been and replayed his words in his head.

'Maybe I should tell someone, but who? I can't tell the Alteans, they have their own problems. Pidge and Hunk? No, they won't understand. Shiro? I can't bother him, he's already done so much for me. I don't trust Kolivan and Antock enough.

But who else is the- Lance. He helped me and I owe him an explanation. He knew I was Galra and didn't tell anyone, I trust him enough to let down my boundaries and he somehow knew I was in trouble.'

With that thought, Keith left his room in search for the Cuban.


	6. Training and Trading with your Rival

Chapter 4-

After Lance left the room he went to the Training Room. He got his black, red and blue armour (looks like Keiths but has red around the blue) on and entered the room to see anger and disappointment on his Teammates faces.

"Where were you?" Allura demanded, "training started an hour ago"

Lance opened his mouth to explain when a familiar voice beat him to it.

"It was my fault" Lance turned to see Keith, in his Paladin armour, walking in, "I asked to speak with him and we lost track of time. Sorry."

Allura huffed, "fine, but next time don't lose track of time"

With that the Altean princess left the room and ten training bots dropped from the ceiling. Each Paladin took on two.

Lance activated his Bayard, which turned into its usual sniper rifle, aimed and fired. He hit the first Gladiator in the chest twice before it fell through the floor. The second Gladiator was already too close to shoot so Lance rolled out of the way of being hit by the electric staff. He shot the Gladiator in the back before bending backwards to keep from getting hit. He quickly recovered and dodged to the left, only to bump into Keith.

"Sorry!"

Keith looked between him and the Gladiator, "wanna trade?"

The 17-year-old blinked before nodding and shooting Keiths fighter in the head as Keith sliced Lances Gladiator I half. The two robots fell through the ground.

"Thanks" Lance panted.

"Anytime" Keith replied, "after training I have to tell you something"

Lance looked at his rival with a slight tilt of his head before nodding.

"I will allow you to tell me if I can show you something"

Keith hummed before nodding, "deal."


	7. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 5-

After training and lunch, Keith and Lance went to Lances room. Keith sat on the soft bed while Lance ramaged inside his buffelbag.

"What are you looking for?" The hybrid asked.

"A scrapbook with a silver seal" Lance responded, "I remember packing it"

The indigo-eyed boy got up and searched Lances room until he felt something in the pillowcase. He took the thing out and saw a dark blue book with a silver seal and the name 'R1' in black sharpie.

"Is this it?" Keith questioned as he showed the 17-year-old the book.

"Yes! Thank You Keith!" Lance said happily as he walked over to the purple eyed boy.

The two sat down on the bed and Lance unlocked the book.

"So, do you want me to show you first or do you want to tell me first?"

Keith thought for a couple of seconds, "I'll go first *deep breath, release of air* I- you found me in the shower unconscious because-" Keith closed his unusual colored eyes and steeled himself, "for as long as I can remember I had this sickness, no one knew why it happens or how to stop it. I-it happens suddenly and unexpectedly, it happened in the shower.

The sickness was the strongest I've ever felt, I passed out twice through the ordeal. Once when I got back from the Blade of Marmora Base and first got into the shower and the other when you came in. When I awoke the first time the water was freezing and I could barely move."

Lance stared at the boy and Keith began to feel uncomfortable when the lanky boy didn't say anything.

"Lance" Keith said weakly as he tried to hold back tears, "please say something"

'Oh my god, does he believe me? Should I prove it? How do I prove it? Maybe I co-'

A soft, warm hand rested on Keith's shoulder causing the 18-year-old to look at the taller boy in worry and fear.

Lance smiled and placed his forehead to Keith's, "I believe you"

The Galra hybrid melted at this and closed his unusual eyes before moving away and reopening them.

"What did you want to show me?" Keith asked in all seriousness.

"Oh right" Lance smiled and opened the book to a bookmarked page before passing the contents to Keith.

Lance pointed to two boys, "you asked how I knew you and I said I forgot. I-I kinda lied"

Keith looked at him confused before looking at where his friend was pointing to. One of the boys' (in the picture) had short hair, bright eyes and wore a baggy grey shirt under a familiar green jacket. The other boy (in the picture) had hair down to the center of his neck, slightly dull eyes and wore a matching outfit as the other boy but had a familiar white and red jacket instead. The boys were leaning into each other and the first boy had an arm wrapped around the second boys shoulder. Both boys were smiling brightly.

Keith starred at the picture with wide eyes and looked at the building the boys sat in front of. The words on the building made Keith's eyes fill with tears. Above the door, the name of the building was printed neatly.

"Ms. Caroline's Home for Homeless Children"


	8. Dream of Meeting

Chapter 6-

Lance watched as Keith's eyes went from confusion to shock to teary within the span of a few seconds.

"Ms. Caroline's Home for Homeless Children" Keith whispered before looking at Lance, "you were an orphan?"

Lance nodded, "we were inseparable, Ms. Caroline had to always put us on the same team during games because of that" the Cuban smiled, "we almost always won"

Keith tried to remember but he drew a blank, "I-I don't remember"

Lance nodded sadly, "on a hike, the trail crumbled under you and you fell" the 17-year-old blinked away tears, "you hit your head so hard your skull cracked in 3 different places. Mrs. Rhana, Ms. Caroline's assistant, called an ambulance as fast as she could. I went with you and waited 20 hours until they allowed me to see you. The-they stopped me before I went in and the lead doctor sai-said you-you mo-most likely no-not -"

Lance couldn't finish his sentence as tears uncontrollably ran down his face and sobs raced out of his being. The distressed teen felt strong arms wrap around him and pulled into a well-toned chest. The lanky boy buried his face into soft hair as he continued to cry. A soft humming caused Lance to stiffen before relaxing and the 17-year-old slowly fell asleep as he listened to his rival softly sing.

* * *

 _~Two boys played in the white powder that fell from the sky. The blue-eyed boy picked up the cold substance, rolled it into a ball and threw it at the purple-eyed boy. When the snow hit, the other boy turned._

 _~The blue-eyed boy was walking through dusty, yet clean hallways when he heard flesh meeting flesh. He hurried along and saw four kids, two held onto a boy smaller than them as one of them beat him. The 11-year-old quickly took action. He ran forward and grabbed the buffy boys fist before flipping him on his back. The male and female holding the bruised boy dropped him and charged at the one who ruined their fun. He ducked the girls fist but was struck in the abdomen by the strong males' fist causing him to collapse out of breath._

 _Punches and kicks rained down on his exposed body. The boy let out a pained gasp when he felt his ribs crack and begin to break against the pressure._

 _"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A pained voice yelled._

 _One of the pairs of feet left and not a minute later a grunt of pain reached the lanky boys' ears._

 _"Sto-stop" the 11-year-old begged, "leah-leave him alo-alone"_

 _The sound of a skull hitting rocky ground echoed._

"-nce!"

 _The smell of blood. All of the sudden the boy was staring at a unconscious and heavily bleeding lean boy_.

"-ke...'p!"

 _His vision blurred but he couldn't tear his gaze away. Arms held him close as tears stained his face._

"LANCE! WAKE UP!"

Lance let out a pained shriek as his teary eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was concerned indigo eyes staring at him. A choked sob broke free and was followed by an onslaught of tears and crying. The 17-year-old clutched the black shirt of the 18-year-old as he buried his face in his rivals' neck.

After three minutes of crying and rubbing of back, Lance finally ran out of tears and slowly calmed. He noticed that he had broken down on Keith and blushed.

"Sor-sorry" Lance said in embarrassment.

The hybrid hummed, "no need to apologies Lance, everyone has nightmares"

Lance made an awkward noise before standing up and backing up to the door.

"I-I should go..." He quickly thought for an excuse, "Train! Yeah, I'm gonna go train!"

He ran out the door and toward the Training Room.


	9. Silver After Battle

It has been a month since Lance and Keith had the discussion and two weeks since Shiro had gone missing. Keith had yet to tell everyone else about his heritage.

Anyway, Keith was walking to his room after a long day of training when red lights began flashing and the loud alarm sounded. The 18-year-old let out a tired sigh before running to the Control Room (he was already in his armour). He entered last and Allura explained that a Galra Command Ship has entered the Castle-Ship sensors. The five Paladins (new and old) got into their Lions and left the Castle.

"Pidge, Hunk and Allura, you take out the smaller ships as Lance and I take out the Control Ship!" Keith ordered.

"Will do!" Hunk

"Alright!" Pidge

"Of course!" Allura

"You're finally getting the hang of this" Lance

"Not something to be proud of" Keith murmured

 **(Sorry, I'm not good with fight scenes so this might be bad)**

The five Lions broke up into their groups and did their things. Keith guided Black to the main ship as Lance and Red followed them. Lance fired at the ship as Keith used his jaw-blade on the Ion Cannon. The lean leader dove under the ship and blasted the underside of the center of the ship. Keith reactivated the jawblade and was about to slice through the hull when a light shone down on him and began pulling him into the ship. He pulled at the controls frantically trying to get out of the Tractor Beam but the light held fast.

"Guys! I Need Help!" Keith yelled into the comms.

"I'm On My Way!" Lance responded.

The Red Lion came into view and, at top speed, rammed into the Black Lion. The two Lions ripped free from the beam and spiraled until their Paladins righted, and stabilized, them.

"Thanks Lance" Keith panted.

"Anytime man" Lance replied.

"Keith? Are you and Lance alright?" Pidge demanded.

"We're both—ARG!"

Keith screamed when familiar black magic wrapped around his Lion and a electricity-like pain erupted through him. A ringing filled his ears, drowning out everything else. He felt his eyelids begin to droop closed as all of energy disappeared and the throbbing in his chest disappeared. The last thing he saw was three blurry figures before darkness.

* * *

 _A Galran and an Altean played in a field of familiar purple flowers and blue grass._

 _The Altean child had cinnamon colored skin, vibrant ocean blue eyes, brown hair and midnight blue Altean markings with red and black outlines._

 _The Galran child had nightshade purple skin, indigo eyes with gold specks and violet around the pupil, black hair and blood red Altean marks with silver outlines._

 _Another Altean with light brown skin and blue eyes wearing a blue and white dress raced over._

 _"Lancifah! Keit'harh! Father Wants You Two At The Castle!"_

 _The two followed the older Altean to a silver and blue castle where majestic Blue and Red Lions stood proudly. The three went into the beautiful place and to a room with two Cryopods open. A man with white hair, blue eyes, tan skin and blue Altean markings walked over from the center of the room._

 _"Lancifah, Keit'harh please wait outside beside the Blue Lion"_

 _The two friends looked at each other before following the directions. The man came outside... "take care of him"…. Darkness._

* * *

A hissing sound filled his ears and gravity pulled him toward the ground. Strong, skinny arms caught him and sat him on a chair.

"Keith?" A familiar male voice asked, "can you hear me?"

He slowly opened his eyes due to the tiredness that ran through him and saw shocked expressions on everyone's face.

"Wh-wha-what's wron-wrong?" The hybrid forced out as he slumped into a warm chest.

"Yo-your eyes" Allura whispered.

"Their silver" Pidge finished.


	10. Loss of Quintessence

Chapter 8-

Lance straightened Red out and turned in time to see the Black Lion engulfed with darkness and hear Keith's scream. Blue and purple light ran down the line to the Galra Ship and the ship disappeared too fast for anyone to stop it.

"KEITH!" Lance found himself scream when his friends line went dead and had Red grab the Black Lion.

"Coran! Get A Cryopod Ready ASAP!" Allura ordered.

The Paladins flew back to the Castle and Red put Black down gently before Lance jumped out of his new Lion, landed on Blacks head, opened the emergency hatch and jumped in.

The boy quickly made his way over to the pilots' seat, hoping Keith was still there, and saw Keith on the chair. A wave of relief flashed through the boy but it got cut off when he saw his friend slumped. The 17-year-old quickly took off the older boys' helmet, Keith's skin was paler than normal and his hair was stuck to his forehead due to sweat and his breathing was too shallow.

Lance quickly picked the boy up and ran out of the Black Lion. The new Red Paladin got to the medbay as fast as he could, ignoring the slight tickle in his chest. The others were already there and the Cryopod was ready.

Lance noticed Keith's breathing was almost gone and ignored Hunk who was holding a Cryopod suit.

"No Time To Change Him!" Lance shouted and placed the barely breathing boy into the healing pod, "He's Barely Breathing!"

The pod closed and began to heal the new Black Paladin. Lance leaned his head against the glass-like substance and closed his eyes.

"How long until he comes out?" Lance asked silently.

"At least" Coran began counting, "10 vargas"

Lance nodded, "and at most?"

"I don't know"

 _ **-2 Days Later-**_

Lance hasn't left Keith's side in two whole days. Hunk brought him food and water. Pidge, Allura and Coran brought him a blanket, a pillow and a mattress.

Today, everyone was gathered around their current leaders' healer pod after getting the alert that he was getting out. Lance was excited and worried. Excited to get his friend back and worried that something went wrong.

The familiar hiss of the Cryopod opening caused Lance to snap out of his thoughts and catch Keith. He placed him on a chair and grabbed his rival's shoulders to stabilize him. The 17-year-old noticed that the 18-year-old hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Keith?" Lance asked, everyone had gathered around the two, "can you hear me?"

The hybrids face scrunched up and he slowly opened his eyes. Lances eyes widened when he saw dull silver eyes with very small pupils.

"Wh-wha-what's wron-wrong?" Keith groaned out as he laid his head on Lances chest.

"Yo-your eyes" Allura stammered.

"Their silver" Pidge finished for the princess.

Keiths, now silver, eyes widened and he tried to stand but Lance held him down.

"Lance!" Keith yelled in panic, "Let Me Go!"

The boy ignored him and held tighter, "Keith, Calm Down!"

Keith ignored him and slowly his struggles became weaker. With a groan, the hybrid fell unconscious. Lance carefully laid the older boy on the ground with Keiths head on Lances legs.

Coran walked over and placed a white device on Keiths head, "this will tell us what's wrong"

The device made a soft ding a few seconds later and Coran looked at the results.

"Oh no" Coran whispered, fear lacing his voice.

"What? What is it?" Hunk asked nervously.

"The magic took away all of his Quintessence" Coran whispered quietly, "His body is dying, I-I don't think he'll live any longer"

Lance looked at Keith, tears in his eyes, before laying his hand on Keiths chest and burying his head in the crook of the older boys' neck.

"Pl-please stay al-alive K-Kei-Keith" Lance cried, "please do-don-don't giv-give up"

The other Castle occupants stared sadly at this as they silently cried.

"Pl-please don-don't leav-leave me" Lance cried harder and whispered the last part, "I-I lo-love yo-you."

The rise and fall of Keiths chest disappeared.


	11. Memories Relived

Chapter 9-

Keith looked around the darkness in confusion, 'where am I? Why am I here? Where is Lan- everyone? What am I doing here?'

All these thoughts ran through his head as he began walking on unseen ground. A soft, colorless light appeared and he was drawn to it, it was calling him. He walked closer and closer to it. It was in touching distance, he reached out and was so close to touching it.

'Just a little futher'

Then, he froze. A pull tugged at him away from the warm light and toward a soft sound. He frowned at the familiar sound and followed the pull to the imposing noise until he could hear it clearly. A blue light danced like waves of an ocean.

 ***Pl-please stay al-alive K-Kei-Keith***

'That voice. I-I know that voice'

 ***please do-don-don't giv-give up***

'How do I know that voice?'

'I-its Lance'

 ***Pl-please don-don't leav-leave me***

'What does he mean?'

 ***I-I lo-love yo-you.***

'Lance? He... loves me?'

A warm feeling went through Keith, sucking out the cold as he walked toward the blue light and he went through it.

Keith gasped as his eyes snapped open and he began coughing. Arms wrapped around him and sat him up as Keith was bombarded by unknown memories.

* * *

 _A Galran child walked beside a blurry image of a Galra, excitement clear on his face. A man with an Altean child walked over and smiled at the two._

 _"Hello Zarkon" the man said and the two shook hands (military style)"it has been quite a while"_

 _"Sure has Alfor" the Galran man, Zarkon, replied before gesturing towards the young Galra next to him, "this is my son, Keit'harh"_

 _Alfor smiled at the boy, "hello Keit'hara, I am Alfor and this is my son Lancifah"_

 _The young Galran looked at the young Altean before slowly waving._

 _"Why don't you two play and get to know each other" Alfor said, "Zarkon and I will get you once we are finished with the meeting"_

 _The young Altean, Lancifah, smiled before grabbing Keit'harh and running off, dragging the Galran with him._

* * *

 _Keit'harh and Lancifah played in a field of familiar purple flowers and blue grass._

 _The Altean child had cinnamon colored skin, vibrant ocean blue eyes, brown hair and midnight blue Altean markings with red and black outlines._

 _The Galran child had nightshade purple skin, indigo eyes with gold specks and violet around the pupil, black hair and blood red Altean marks with silver outlines._

 _Another Altean with light brown skin and blue eyes wearing a blue and white dress raced over._

 _"Lancifah! Keit'harh! Father Wants You Two At The Castle!"_

 _The two followed the older Altean to a silver and blue castle where majestic Blue and Red Lions stood proudly. The three went into the beautiful place and to a room with two Cryopods open. A man with white hair, blue eyes, tan skin and blue Altean markings walked over from the center of the room._

 _"Lancifah, Keit'harh please wait outside beside the Blue Lion"_

 _The two friends looked at each other before following the directions. The man came outside... "take care of him"…. Darkness._

* * *

 _Keith pulled the sleeve of his jacket down further as he watched a young, light brown boy being led by Child Service. The boy had his head bowed and his arms wrapped around himself as if he were trying to hold himself together._

 _Keith stood up and walked inside as soon as the boy disappeared and was instantly surrounded by a group of bulky boys and a sleek girl. His eyes widened and he tried to get away but one of the boys grabbed his arm and covered Keith's mouth as he tried to scream for help. The male pulled the younger boy away as the other two followed chuckling. Once they were in an abandoned hallway away from any doors and windows the male holding Keith let him go and Keith went to run but the other two grabbed him and held him still._

 _"Let Me Go!" Keith demanded._

 _His demands were cut off when a strong hand covered his mouth._

 _Keith let out pained grunts as the leader of the group punched him over and over again. He saw stars. Everything was becoming dark and fuzzy when he heard it. The sound of someone fighting, he got dropped to the ground and groaned when he landed on his cracked rib. The boy looked up to see the lanky boy from earlier get struck in the abdomen by the strong males' fist causing him to collapse out of breath._

 _The group punched and kicked the lanky boy repeatedly and he let out a pained gasp after a few seconds of this. Keith couldn't stand watching the newcomer get the same treatment he goes through daily so he shakily got to his feet and used the wall to help him stay up._

 _"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Keith yelled despite the pain it caused him._

 _The leader smiled viciously at Keith and stalked over knowing his prey couldn't move. The male grabbed Keith by his arm and twisted it painfully, dislocating it. The lean child kept in a scream but couldn't stop the pained grunt. The male than slammed him into a wall and covered his mouth and nose._

 _"Sto-stop" the lanky boy begged, "leah-leave him alo-alone"_

 _Keith tried to pry away the hand that was preventing him from breathing but couldn't with just one arm. Keith blinked, trying to stay conscious but soon the pain and lack of air caused him to go unconscious._

 _…_

 _Keith groaned at the massive headache as he blinked open his indigo eyes. The first thing he saw was the lanky boy huddled in a corner, crying as the leader drew out a knife and put the point under his eye._

 _Keith saw red._

 _…_

 _The indigo eyed boy stared at the top of the lanky boys' head as he hugged him._

 _"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" The lanky boy murmured over and over again._

 _Keith blinked twice before hugging back with his good arm, "you're welcome"_

 _The two sat there, hugging each other for the rest of the night. The next morning, Keith opened his eyes to see the lanky boy asleep with Midnight blue, red and black markings under his eyes and elf-like ears. The ears morphed to human and the designs disappeared as the boy opened ocean blue eyes. He blinked twice before looking up at Keith._

 _"Hi, I'm Lance" the lanky boy murmured._

 _"Hello, I'm Keith" Keith replied._

* * *

 _Lance laughed as he chased after Keith._

 _"You Can't Catch Me!" Keith called behind him as he put in another burst of speed._

 _"Oh Yeah!" Lance shot forward and tackled the older boy._

 _The two rolled in the sand until Lance was sitting on top of Keith._

 _"I win"_

* * *

 _Keith and Lance hugged each other closely as another BOOM! of thunder sounded. He shook and cried softly but a soft humming from his friend drawn out the fear and soft words rocked the boy to sleep._

 _"Soooo, can we be something other than friends?"_

 _Keith choked on his water and coughed until the water was out of the wrong tube._

 _"Y-you don't want to be friends?" Keith whispered as tears filled his eyes, "di-did I do something wrong?"_

 _Lance gasp and quickly shook his head, "no. No Keith, I meant something more"_

 _"More? Like what? There's nothing more than 'friends'" Keith gave a soft sniff._

 _"Sure, there is" Lance smiled, his ocean colored eyes gleaming happily, "Rivals are more than friends"_

 _"Rivals?"_

 _"Yeah, my parents used to be Rivals before courting" Lances smile dimmed slightly, "it's one of the things I remember of them"_

 _Keith looked into Lances eyes and saw raw homesickness, he smiled and tilted Lances head up so that he looked Keith in the eyes._

 _"I would love to be your Rival"_

 _Keith stared sadly at the family as they walked Lance out the door. Tears built up in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away before anyone could see._

 _'I should have known it was too true to last' Keith closed his indigo eyes as the car disappeared from view, 'I should never have gotten attached'_

 _…_

 _Crying could be heard that night._

* * *

 _Keith had shut himself off from the rest of the world. He barely ate, he barely slept, he barely moved. The other orphans had all given up on him, Ms. Caroline tried to get him to at least speak but he stubbornly stayed silent. It wasn't like he wanted to act like this but he couldn't make himself do anything without Lance. It hurt so much._

 _Keith was staring at the dull ceiling when the room door crept open and a familiar warmth filled his chest. Keith moved his eyes only to look at the person who had entered and saw someone he wasn't expecting._

 _"Lance" Keith choked out as tears filled his eyes for the first time in weeks._

 _The taller boy walked over and pulled the lean boy into a hug._

 _"Yeah, Keith it's me" Lance whispered, "and I'm never leaving again."_

* * *

 _The two packed happily, today they were going to the same foster home and they were beaming with joy._

 _"OMI-GOD" Lance squealed, "We're Going To The Same Home!"_

 _Keith smiled at his Rivals excitement before packing his knife in the bag._

 _"Aren't You Happy Keith?!" Lance asked as he bounced up and down._

 _"I'm happy" Keith said before looking away, "but what if they don't like me?"_

 _Lance blinked twice before walking over and pulling the uncertain boy into a hug._

 _"If they don't like you than they will be insane" Lance said, "besides I won't let them not like you"_

 _Keith smiled and nuzzled the taller boys chin, "thanks Lance"_

 _"Anytime Keith, now let's go!"_

* * *

 _Keith and Lance had separate rooms in the big house so no one who cared heard the slim boy get attacked at night by the three older boys. At first it was just punches and kicks, then it turned to threats and attacks from a knife. The boys had warned him every night that if he were to tell someone he would get attacked in ways he would never have dreamed of. One day, Keith and Lance were talking about their life at Ms. Caroline's when one of the boys walked past right as Keith was talking about the bullying._

 _That night, Keith was soundly when a sharp pain in his leg caused him to snap awake. The three boys, one had a knife, were standing over him with wicked expressions. The one with a knife put the knife to his throat as another one pinned his arms above his head. The last one tore off Keith's pants and boxers. The boy just than realized that the was completely nude and froze._

 _Fear gripped him as the older and much, much bigger boy slowly inched closer and closer. It became hard to breathe and a strong pain in his chest rose. Just as the older boy was about to enter him, the pain sent Keith's world into darkness, but just before he lost all sight he saw Lance run in._

* * *

 _Keith and Lance were taken back to Ms. Caroline's a week after the boys were in jail and the foster home was banned. Keith was less trusting and jumpier, he never left Lances side and would go into a panic attack if he did. The two were moved into the same room after Keith had a panic attack in the night and they slept peacefully, Lance always knew how to calm the frightened boy._

* * *

 _A month after the two got back into Ms. Caroline's the orphanage decided to go on a hike._

 _Ms. Rhana, a middle aged New Yorker, led the two down the trail to a rocky bridge. Lance and Keith didn't hear her calls as she told them to come back. The sound of rocks cracking filled Keith's ears and he quickly, on instinct, pushed the other boy out of the way before the ground under him disappeared and his stomach felt sick before a harsh pain in his skull. Than nothing._

* * *

 _A soft groan left his mouth as his eyes slowly opened. He found himself in a white room with an annoying beeping sound by his ear. The boy looked at where the sound originated from and saw a light brown boy with dusty brown hair sleeping soundly. Keith shifted to get a beeter look at the familiar, yet not so familiar, boy causing him to wake up._

 _Ocean blue eyes blinked open and met indigo. The boy gasped and excitement filled his eyes before he hugged Keith. Keith stiffened and quickly pushed the boy away before glaring._

 _"Who The Fuck Are You?!" Keith demanded._

 _Hurt flashed in the boys' eyes and he looked down._

 _"I-I" he stammered before fleeing._

 _Keith watched him go, the feeling of dread and guilt flicked into him. He pushed it away._

* * *

Tears stung Keith's eyes as he remembered everything. The newly revived Hybrid buried his face in grey cloth as sobs wracked his body.

"I-I'm sor-sorry La-Lance" Keith cried and clutched the taller boy, "I-I'm sorr-sorry I-I for-forgot"

Lance froze before shushing the distressed boy, "shh, it's alright mi amor, it's alright"

"I-I remember Lancifah" Keith whispered, "I remember everything."


	12. Princes

Chapter 10-

Lance stared at Keith in shock at the revelation, 'he remembers? EVERYTHING?!'

The boy felt excitement got through him.

'Wait' Lance pushed the excitement away as he continued to rub his friends back, 'why did he call me Lancifah? Why does that name sound so familiar?'

Lances eyes widened when everything caught up to him and he turned to look at Allura.

"Allura his Quintessence is gone so how is he alive?"

The Altean princess looked just as confused as he felt, "I-I don't know, nothing like this has happened before"

Lance looked back down at the no sleeping boy in his lap.

"We should keep an eye on him until we're sure he won't die" Coran said, "again"

Everyone voiced their agreements and Pidge asked who would watch him tonight. Hunk opened his mouth to volunteer but an unexpected voice beat him to it.

"He can sleep with me tonight"

Everyone looked at the former Blue Paladin in surprise.

"Lance" Hunk said before asking, "are you sure?"

The 17-year-old lifted the 18-year-old as he stood, "positive"

With that said, Lance left the room while carrying the Hybrid and made his way to his own room. The boy entered his room, stripped his Rival down to his boxers before placing him under the covers and changing. The current Red Paladin got under the covers after and pulled the current Black Paladin to his chest. He locked his dominant hand over his Rivals chest to make sure Keith was alive and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 _A boy ran toward a white-haired man with blue eyes who stood beside a magnificent red metallic cat._

 _"Dadda!" The boy squealed happily as he lunged into his father's arms._

 _"Whoa there" the man laughed, "you're getting big Lancifah"_

 _The child giggled, "Dadda, the Halfbreed and I are now friends!"_

 _The father smiled, "is that so?"_

 _Lancifah nodded, "Ya!"_

 _"Do you know his name?" The man tested._

 _The Altean boy bounced up and down, "his name's Keit'harh but I call him Keith!"_

* * *

Lance snapped awake with a start and quickly made sure his friend was still alive. When he felt a steady and strong heartbeat he sighed and relaxed. The Cuban reflected on what he had dreamed and frowned.

'Why would I dream about that?'

The 17-year-old laid his head on Keith's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

'Why did Keith call me the Altean child's name? Why di-'

A memory of long ago flashed causing Lance to stare eyes wide and mouth a gape at it.

"Keith and I are princes."

* * *

 **Greetings People,**

 **I am on book 2 (of this series) in my notebook and was thinking I should take Lances sight away (but give it back in another book). Let me know what you think of this please.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Sparrow-Talon**


	13. Bonded With Your Rival

***Opposite Bond* POV Bond** (Meaning of word)

Chapter 11-

 ***Keith wake up***

 **Who are you?**

 ***It's me. Lance***

 **Lance?**

 ***Yeah! Um... it's midday***

 **What happened? How can I hear you?**

 ***Weeelll, I found out that we have a bond thingy***

 **Since when?**

 ***Since the umm... I don't know***

 **You don't know?**

 ***You didn't know either***

 **...**

 ***Keit'harh wake up***

 **You remember**

 ***I never forgot. Though my mind did hide it away***

 **So, you forgot but didn't forget?**

 ***Exactly, now wake up***

 **How am I alive?**

 ***...my guess is the bond***

 **Did you ask Allura?**

 ***She said she didn't know***

 **Oh, does she know about the bond?**

 ***Not that I know of***

 **Do they know I'm Galra?**

When no response came, Keith forced open his eyes and saw his Second in Command writing something down at a desk.

"Lance?" Keith croaked out due to his sand-papery dry throat.

The other boy whipped around startled before smiling, "you're finally awake!"

Keith nodded still feeling tired, "yeah, can I have some water please?"

The 17-year-old nodded before standing up and walking over. He grabbed a cup that sat on a side-table and fed (drank?) it to the 18-year-old. Once the older boy was satisfied, he pulled his head away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thanks"

Lance smiled, "anytime Galran Prince"

Keith narrowed his eyes, "does anyone else know?"

 ***If they did than they are good at keeping it secret***

 **Why didn't you tell them of the bond?**

 ***I didn't want to tell them in case you wanted to keep it a secret like how you decided to keep you're heritage a secret.***

Keith stared at the more mature boy in surprise, "you're letting me decide?"

Lance shrugged.

 ***Yup. I mean... it's your secret too and I don't really care if the others know or not***

Keith nodded in understanding, "how about we let them find out on their own"

Lance smirked.

 ***sounds good to me***

* * *

It has been a month since the two found out about the bond and, to their surprise, no one found out about it yet. Lance and Keith practiced every day from farther distances. So far, they can be a planet and a half moon away and still be able to hear each other through the bond.

Keith was still getting checked every hour, mostly by Hunk or Coran, but it was slowly dying out.

Right now, Lance and Keith were in Keith room. Lance was practicing his chomilion abilities as Keith memorized the language Lance made up for them.

"Ckithork" Keith hummed, "Hello"

"You don't pronounce it 'Ck-ith-ork', you pronounce it 'Ck-th-rk'"

 **But it's spelled 'Ckithork'**

 ***Soo?***

Keith huffed, "fine, KronarLK" (Mr. Bossy)

"Whatever you say Morhark" (Ass Hole)

"Norpharhn" (Brat)

"Plorn" (Crappy House Wife)

"Shharkn" (Anus)

"Flar Flar" (Ugly Creature)

"Cra - Keen" (Undesirable Beast)

"Shnar" (Bitch)

Keith looked away, "Grum - Grumh"

Lance stared at him before falling to the floor in laughter. The halfbreed looked at his oldest friend in confusion.

 **I don't know why you're-**

 ***Oh My God Keith! You're Such a Romantic!***

 **I don't understand**

 ***Hahahaha, you called me 'pretty boy'!***

 **WHAT!? No I Didn't!**

 ***Yes you did. 'Grum – Grumh' means 'pretty boy'***

 **No it means 'stupid idiot'!**

 ***That is Grah - Grum***

 **That is... oh... never mind**


	14. Just One Time

***Opposite Bond***

 **POV Bond**

 ***'Opposite Thought Through Bond'***

 **'POV Thought Through Bond'**

 **-Opposites Emotions-**

Chapter 12

Lance snickered as Keith face-palmed.

 ***'I'm so stupid'***

Lance stopped snickering and instantly went serious, "no you're not"

Keith froze and Looked at the 17-year-old, "what?"

 **You're not stupid**

"Lance, where did you hear that from?"

 ***'Please no, please no, please no'***

"Through the bond" Lance responded confused, "why are you saying 'please no'?"

"Lance, I didn't say anything through the bond since 'never mind'. I think you are listening to my thoughts"

Lance stared in surprise.

 **'So, we can hear each other's thoughts now?'**

"Seems like it"

Lance took a deep breath before releasing it, "alright, we should figure this out and how to turn off the reading thoughts thing so we don't intrude"

 ***Agreed***

 **Was that your thought or bond-talk?**

 ***Bond-talk***

 **Oh okay, until we figure this out I'm putting an 'L' in front of the bond-talk**

 ***Sounds good, I'll put a 'K'***

* * *

Lance and Keith trained with each other more frequently until they could put the bond-talk and the thought apart, but they could never turn it off for more than a minute. They began feeling each other's emotions and comforted each other if the other felt lonely or scared or stressed or something.

Right now, Lance was walking to the Command Center when Keith ran passed yelling something. The 17 (almost 18) year old frowned in confusion and entered the large room to see the Black Lion flying in front of the castle into a wormhole.

 **-Excitement-**

 **-Happiness-**

 **-Worry-**

 **-Fear-**

Lance frowned at the mix of emotions coming from his Bonded and sat in his Paladin seat.

 **What's going on?**

 ***We Found Shiro!***

Lance smiled, though it was strained, and pushed down the sadness and worry as he let calm, excitement and reassurance through the bond.

The Castle of Lions and Black Lion exited the wormhole and the first thing Lance saw was a drifting Galra shuttle. Worry filled him and Lance ran to the Black Lions Hanger.

 **Is he alright?**

No response.

Lance pushed open the door and entered the room. The Black Lion landed and kneeled, letting its two passengers out. Keith came out holding a long-haired Shiro Fireman style (AN: is that correct for Shiros arm being around Keiths neck and Keiths arm around his waist?).

 **Keith?**

Said boy looked at him.

 ***He's fine***

"Do you need help?"

Keith shook his head and they left, Lance pushed down the rising sadness and blinked away the burning in his eyes as he left and quickly ran to his room.

 _ **-VENT PART (WARNING OF SELF HARM)-**_

"Of course, he doesn't need your help you idiot" Lance hissed to himself as he entered his room, "he never does"

"Not even the time at the Gas Planet" Lance murmured as he searched for something in his dresser, " he would have figured out what to do if I hadn't stepped in"

Lance grabbed what he was looking for and rolled up his sleeves before pressing the sharp object against his scar-free wrist.

 **'Just one time'**

With that thought, he dug the sharp glass in and made painful marks as he cried.

* * *

 **OOOOKKKAAAAYYY! Well this made me cry and I didn't want to write it but Plot Stuff. So R &R?**


	15. I'm Sorry

Chapter 13-

Keith felt terrible for telling Lance 'no' but... something wasn't right with Shiro. No one's hair grows that long in just a week or two and he didn't want his Bonded near Shiro.

Keith had finished taking Shiro to his room and had just left so that he could go explain and apologize to Lance when it happened.

 ***'Just one time'***

Right after that: Pain.

The pain was dull but terrible and it began on his left wrist. Keith hissed and looked at his wrist but saw nothing there but old scars. After piecing thing together—from the thought to the pain to the scars—Keith's eyes widened and he quickly ran to his Bonded's room.

Once he got there, he opened the door and ran to his unconscious and bleeding friend. He quickly picked the light boy up and ran to the med-bay, where Coran and Allura were talking about a weird green gadget.

" _ **CORAN! GET A POD READY!**_ " Keith ordered in a panic.

The Alteans looked at him surprised before understanding and horror dawned on their faces. Coran went to the controls and typed in something before nodding, the Halfbreed quickly, but gently, put the young Altean in the Cryopod. Keith slumped against the glass (when it reappeared) and closed his unusual colored eyes. The boy ignored the questioning voices behind him, he ignored the conversation and he blocked out the sounds of anguish and the familiar metal hand on his shoulder.

He ignored everything as he felt the fear, the panic, the waves of guilt that clouded all of his senses. All he saw was his bon—his friend on the ground bleeding out and paling.

" _I-I'm So-Sor-Sorry Lan-Lance_ "


	16. Hurtful Words During Anger

**POV Bond**

~Lion Speak~

Chapter 14-

-Three Days Later-

The familiar sound of the Cryopod opening reached his ears before he lurched forward and into familiar strong arms. Lance opened his ocean blue eyes and looked up to see Shiro was the one to catch him. Lance got steady with his former leaders help and looked around the room to see five concerned faces.

 **Hey Keith. Where are you?**

When Lance got no response, he frowned.

"Guys, where's Keith?"

The five people (and Aliens) looked at each other before Shiro answered.

"He left"

Lances frown deepened at Shiro's statement and glared at the former Black Paladin.

"What do you mean 'he left'?"

Shiro narrowed his grey -almost purple- eyes at the demanding boy.

"He ran off twelve minutes ago, we haven't seen him since"

Lance rounded on his friends and snarled, "And No One Went After Hime?!"

Hunk flinched at the angered tone and Pidge took a small step back. The Alteans eyes widened.

"Like You Care!" Shiro growled.

Wrong move.

Lances eyes blazed with rage and lunged at the man but Allura reacted fast and held him back.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT SHIRO!" Lance screamed.

The man scoffed, "I don't? Well than, I guess I've been reading you all wrong! _You_ Fight Keith ALL THE TIME! _You_ Ignore Him When EVER HE BEATS YOU! _YOU_ DON'T CARE WHEN HE'S INJURED AND DYING! _YOU_ JUST WANTED EVERYONE TO THINK YOU DO SO THAT WE DON'T SCOLD YOU! **You only care about yourself.** "

Lance broke free from Allura's grip and punched Shiro in the jaw causing the 25-year-old to fall to the ground. The man's eyes were wide as he stared into the burning crystal-looking eyes of an enraged Lance McClain.

"You think I only care about myself? That I don't care about Keith? Well guess what Takashi. Neither. Do. You."

With that said, Lance left the room and ran to the Red Lion.

 **Keith, where are you?**

No reply.

Lance wiped away tears as he ran up to the Lion.

 **Please Keith! Please Respond!**

He placed his hand to the Lions barrier. The field trickled away and the Altean ran into the magnificent beast, ignoring the yells behind him as he flew out.

 **KEITH! PLEASE TELL ME!**

When no response came, Lance gripped the control sticks harder.

"Red, can you locate him?"

~I cannot, I am sorry~

"Do you feel him?"

~No~

Lance sucked in a breath and concealed himself before talking again.

"Top speed girl, we're finding Keith"


	17. Attacked by a Friend and Bond World

**~*Opposite singing through bond*~**

 ***Opposite talking through bond***

 **POV talking through bond**

Chapter 15-

-30 minutes Earlier-

Keith had stayed with Lance ever since he put him in the Cryopod and planned on staying until his bonded gets out.

Right now, Keith was organizing the equipment when Shiro entered the med-bay while carrying a bowl full of food goo.

"Hey Keith" Shiro greeted as he walked over and handed the bowl to his brother, "Hunk made some food goo that tastes like sausage and eggs."

Keith nodded his thanks and took the food. He scooped some paste out and brought it to his mouth to eat when an unfamiliar scent hit him. The 18-year-old froze and glanced at the goo suspiciously.

"Why does it smell strange?"

Shiro gave him a confused look and shrugged, "must be the herbs Hunk added, they made the food a little spicy"

Keith nodded and ate the spoonful. After eating three spoonful's, the familiar dull ache in his chest returned causing him to gasp and drop the bowl. The ache grew to a stabbing pain resulting in the boy doubling over while his arms wrapped around his chest.

"Keith?!" Shiro's voice sounded distant as the climbing pain dulled Keith's senses.

The half breed let out a silent scream when it reached its peak and a wave of purple energy exploded inside him.

* * *

Darkness clouded him and soon gave way. Keith opened his eyes when no more pain came and saw more clearly than before. The aroma of sausage and eggs and spice filled his nose. A sharp intake of breath and a small noise of panic reached his ears.

Keith looked up and saw Shiro looking at him in fear and his Galran hand glowing a bright purple. The old leader of Voltron lunged at the new leader with a rage. Keith gasped in shock when he was pinned by his brother.

"Sh-Shiro" Keith whispered in disbelief as said mans' metal arm glowed brighter, Shiro rose his dangerous arm ready to strike.

"Die Galra Scum" Shiro hissed and dove his arm toward Keith's chest.

The Hybrids instincts took over and the boy flipped the man off him before scrambling to his feet.

"SHIRO! Please Stop!" Keith begged as Shiro began to attack him over and over.

The young Galra dodged and blocked the attacks as his attacker struck harder and faster each time. Shiro hit Keith in the stomach with his Galran hand making the boy collapse to his hands and knees. Keith gripped his injured stomach with his left hand as he wheezed. Shiro grabbed the 18-year-old by the throat and threw him into a wall. A crack echoed throughout the med-bay when Keith's body hit the hard wall, he let out a soft, pain filled grunt as he collapsed to the ground. A raspy cough left Keith's mouth as he rolled to his side.

"Shih-Shiro *Cough* pleh-please" Keith cried as Shiro walked closer and closer, "stoh-stop"

Not-Shiro laughed, dark and cruel, as he began kicking the downed boy. The Galra Prince felt his ribs crack and break. He closed his eyes, blocking out the world, but it only lasted until the hissing of a Cryopod opening filled the air.

"No, not now" Keith murmured as he opened his eyes.

The Half Breed noticed everyone in front of the Cryopod, no one seemed to notice him.

"Gu-guy-guys" Keith choked out as terrible tasting liquid filled his mouth, "n-no-not Sh*gurgle*"

The taste of blood flooded his mouth and dripped down the side as Lance fell into _HIS_ arms.

'Get Away From Him!' Keith wanted to scream but couldn't.

Lances eyes roamed around the room and skimmed over Keith like he couldn't see him. Keith didn't know what hurt worse; the fact that Shiro wanted (wants) to kill him or that Lance can't see him. Lances eyes went distant before returning back to normal, the 17-year-old frowned.

"Guys, where's Keith?"

Everyone (but Shiro) looked at each other when Shiro spoke.

"He left"

 **NO I DIDN'T! LANCE I'M RIGHT HERE! THAT ISN'T SHIRO!**

Lance didn't seem to hear him and tears fell from Keith's eyes When Lance yelled at his friend Keith cried.

 **Lance... please... hear me...**

Shiro and Lance yelled at each other but Keith couldn't hear what they said. All he heard was the sound of a raging river over rocks, crashing into sandy shore.

 **Lance... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you harm yourself... just please... see me...**

Not even a tilt of the head toward Keith as Lance stalked out of the room.

 **I-I should have seen the signs of you hurting. But I'm selfish and ignorant. I don't deserve you as my bonded. I know it won't make up for what I did but... I'm sorry. I never meant for you to harm yourself. I just wanted to keep you safe. I-I... I don't deserve anyone, especially you. Your kindness is taken for granted by my anger. I'm So Sorry Lancifah.**

Everyone left the room, leaving the internally bleeding and broken boy behind. Keith closed his eyes, wishing to see Lance one more time before he died.

 **~*I miss you Keit'harh**

 **I can't find you anywhere**

 **Something's wrong with Shiro**

 **And no one sees it*~**

Keith opened his eyes and found himself on Red, in front of a crying Lance. The taste of blood was gone.

 **...Lance?**

No response came and Keith sighed before trying again.

 **I know you might not hear me**

 **But please try to at least see me**

 **I know Shiro isn't himself**

 **He hasn't been since he got back**

 **So, I pushed you away to try and keep you safe.**

 **I miss you Lance.**

 **I am so sorry for hurting you.**

 **Let me fight alongside you one last time**

 **Please Lance I'm sorry!**

Lances crystalized ocean blue eyes stared into Keith's shimmering indigo. Keith's breath hitched. Lance smiled and reached out for him and Keith did the same. Their hands passed right through each other. Keith gasped and pulled away, tears dripped down the two's face.

 **~*I noticed something Keit'harh,**

 **I can only hear you when you speak in poem**

 **and you can only hear me when I sing.**

 **Something did this and**

 **We need to figure out why*~**

Keith stared at him.

 **Lancifah. It is Captain Shiro,**

 **He isn't himself**

 **Something is wrong**

 **We need to figure it out!**

Lance nodded.

 **~*We need to show proof**

 **To get the others on our side**

 **They love him so much**

 **That they are stuck in his lies*~**

Keith closed his eyes before reopening them and held his hand out to his bonded.

 **We will find proof,**

 **We will save lives**

 **But we must do it together**

 **To get them out of his lies**

Lance nodded and grabbed his friends hand, making sure not to pass through him.

 **~*I agree**

 **Now we're Rivals**

 **Let's go kick Shiro's behind*~**

The two solidified and Keith fell into Lances arms as pain raced back.

 ***KEITH!***

 **'M fine**

He closed his eyes and listened to Lances heartbeat.

 ***Let's get you back to the castle***

Keith nodded and the two went into the Red Lion. A soft, distant purr entered Keith's mind and ran around his body.

"Red's happy to see you" Lance explained as he sat (with Keith in his lap) on the pilot chair, "we both are"

Keith hmm'ed and slowly drifted to sleep, barely hearing Lances panicked cries, with an iron taste entering his mouth.


	18. Finding Each Other

**~POV singing through bond~**

 ***Opposite talking through bond***

 **POV talking through bond**

 **'POV Thought'**

~Lion Speaking~

 ** _Scanner Results_**

Chapter 16-

Lance was crying on Red when he couldn't find Keith or feel him through the bond. The only remanence of his bonded being there is the sound of burning embers.

 **~I miss you Keit'harh**

 **I can't find you anywhere**

 **Something's wrong with Shiro**

 **And no one sees it~**

Lance sang this softly through the bond, hoping his Rival would respond. No one answered and Lance cried harder.

 ***I know you might not hear me**

 **But please try to at least see me***

Lances head snapped up but saw no one there.

 **Keith?**

The soft, almost nonexistent, voice continued talking.

 ***I know Shiro isn't himself**

 **He hasn't been since he got back**

 **So, I pushed you away to try and keep you safe.**

 **I miss you Lance.***

Keiths figure seemed to materialize out of nowhere but he was see-through.

 ***I am so sorry for hurting you.**

 **Let me fight alongside you one last time**

 **Please Lance I'm sorry!***

Keith opened his eyes and the two stared into each other's eyes. Lance never realized that indigo, silver and gold blended so well with each other.

 **'beautiful'**

Lance and Keith reached out for each other and were about to clasp hands when it happened. The two hands passed through one another and Keith pulled his hand back. Tears dropped from the two's eyes.

 **Keit'harh?**

No response

 **Keith**

Still no response

Lance frowned when Keith didn't seem to hear him and tried to figure out why. Than he remembered when he sang and when Keith did a free-based poem.

 **~I noticed something Keit'harh,**

 **I can only hear you when you speak in poem**

 **and you can only hear me when I sing.**

 **Something did this and**

 **We need to figure out why~**

Keith stared at Lance with shimmering eyes.

 ***Lancifah. It is Captain Shiro,**

 **He isn't himself**

 **Something is wrong**

 **We need to figure it out!***

Lance gave a small nod.

 **~We need to show proof**

 **To get the others on our side**

 **They love him so much**

 **That they are stuck in his lies~**

Keith's eyes slipped closed as he frowned reopening them. Lance stared at the outstretched hand.

 ***We will find proof,**

 **We will save lives**

 **But we must do it together**

 **To get them out of his lies***

The 17-year-old gave a quick nod and 'grabbed' his friends hand.

 **~I agree**

 **Now we're Rivals**

 **Let's go kick Shiro's behind~**

Keith became solid and collapsed into Lance. Lance gasped in worry and repositioned his arms.

 **KEITH!**

Said boy reopened dull indigo eyes and looked into bright, worried blue.

 ***'M fine***

Keith's eyelids slipped closed, "just don't hurt yourself again."

Lance sighed and picked his Rival up bridal-style, "I promise"

 **Let's get you back to the castle**

He felt the Half Breed nod and entered the Red Lion. A small purr echoed around the chamber as Lance sat down with Keith in his lap.

"Red's happy to see you"

When all he got was a small hum he looked down and gasped when he took in all the injuries.

Bleeding scrapes littered Keith's face, Blood dripped down the side of his mouth onto his bruised neck. His shirt was burned in the center and his left side looked more inward.

"OMI-GOD!" Lance gasped, "RED, GET TO THE CASTLE! NOW!"

The Lion, sensing her new kits distress and old kits pain, followed her new kits orders and flew as fast as she could.

Lance quickly laid his bonded on the ground as he searched for the med-kit.

~Cabinet above seat~

The boy quickly sent over 'appreciation' and grabbed the metal box. He raced to Keith's side and opened it before searching through it in mild-panic.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is- YES!"

The 17-year-old took out a scanner and turned it on before waving it over his friend. After it beeped, Lance quickly checked the results.

 _ **Results:**_

 _ **Four Broken Ribs**_

 _ **Two Fractured Ribs**_

 _ **One Broken Arm**_

 _ **One Rib inside of a Lung**_

Lance cursed under his breath before glancing out the eyes (window?) of his Lion. He saw the castle coming closer and closer. The boy quickly opened a channel and, ignoring the storm of questions, yelled for Coran to get a Cryopod ready ASAP.

Lance had gotten Keith to a pod just in time and, when it closed, he began to throw up. The taste of blood stained his mouth and him nauseous. A hand began rubbing his back and slowly the barfing stopped. Tears slipped form his eyes as he leaned heavily into his beefy friend. Black spots clouded his vision and he allowed the aching pain to loll him to sleep.


	19. I Found You

_Memory_

 ** _Haggar interrupting the memory_**

Chapter 17-

 _Stars shined brightly as the moon glistened, a woman with light purple hair and dark tan skin laughed. A scream tore through her lips and a soft cry echoed._

 _"It's a healthy boy"_

 _Soft gold and brown eyes shared at the child before being replaced with white and crystal blue. Soft humming rang and echoed off the walls._

 _"We should call him Keit'harh, it means 'Greatest Warrior' in Altean"_

 _"That is the perfect name"_

 _"Keit'harh Ulkah-Diabazaal" the female said as she smiled happily, "Prince of Diabazzal"_

 ** _"Soon to be leader of the Empire" Haggar took over the woman and smiled cruelly, "I found you, son."_**


End file.
